Revenge of the Lost - Chapter 1
by BerryfogTheMedCat
Summary: Revenge of the Lost is a Warriors fan-fiction that takes place in the future of the current books in an alternate dimension where the clan received a prophecy about a jungle and how they were destined to live there, so they go over a course of several moons. After even more moons of living there, SkyClan arrives - but can they trust them?


**Revenge of the Lost - Chapter One**

"Anything you'd like to say before you become an elder, Silversky?", I asked a silver she-cat that was surrounded by nineteen other cats.  
Silversky closed eyes seemed to be attempting to open as she talked, but since she had lost her eyes to a pandemonium, she couldn't, "Just that I love Sunnystone and Monkeykit.", she sniffed the air for a moment and turned in the direction of her kit, frowning, "I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore."  
Monkeypaw glanced at Silversky with sorrow and longing, his silver eyes and brown fur seeming to wilt, "I just feel bad for you, mother... please get better.  
Silversky smiled, "As long as you don't grow up too fast, I'll get better in no time."  
Vinestar smiled down at his clanmate, surprised that she was managing to keep her cool even when she had lost both of her eyes.  
"Silversky, I say this in front of StarClan: if you truly want to join your dear friend Goldfeather and your loyal half-brother Nettlewhisker in the elder's den, so be it. You have served your clan well."  
Silversky nodded in my direction - not fully at me, but a few tail-lengths away. She was still learning.  
"Silversky... you are now an elder!", I announced, suddenly sad that she wouldn't be by my side when hunting anymore.  
"Silversky! Silversky! Silversky!", the clan cheered.  
Monkeykit and Sunnystone all ran up to her and nuzzled each other; the happy family purring.  
Nettlewhisker walked up to them gingerly and purred, his brown pelt and silver eyes clearly showing how Monkeypaw got his looks, "Don't leave out your uncle, now!"  
Goldfeather padded up and rolled her long, golden tail around the five, her amber eyes gleaming in the rare sunlight, "Welcome to the club."  
I myself purred. Silversky was an amazing friend and I was happy for her.  
"Don't get away yet, Bugpaw.", I teased as I saw the tortoiseshell apprentice try to sneak away, "I have three more ceremonies to preform!"  
My clanmates chuckled except for four cats in particular: Torrentpaw, a muscular, handsome, black tom with silver ears and blue eyes, his sibling, Petalpaw, a small, tan she-cat with minty green eyes, Monkeykit, and Beatingpaw,a silver she-cat with white paws and golden eyes.  
"Torrentpaw, please step up and jump onto the branch below me."  
Torrentpaw confidently strode up to the young tree I was standing on and shimmied up to the lowest branch, the one slightly below me and slightly to the right of me.  
I looked down to the ground, searching for Sunnystone; he and his family had exited the clearing. When I found him, he was looking straight at me, waiting for my gaze. Classic Sunnystone. Always knew what was about to hit him.  
"Sunnystone.", I addressed, "I believe that Torrentpaw has done everything he needs to become a warrior. Does your apprentice have the hunt of a warrior? The claws of a warrior? The heart of a warrior?"  
"Everything and more, my leader.", Sunnystone responded, his eyes glimmering with pride as he gazed up at his apprentice, "His skills outgrow mine, and always will."  
"Torrentpaw, Sunnystone and I agree that you are ready for this achievement being bestowed to you by StarClan. Your name shall now be Torrentrush, in honor of you quick thinking, swift paws, and confidence.", I announced.  
Torrentrush bowed his head to me and leapt down to meet his parents, Lakeripple and Dawnfur. The three of them intertwined their tails, barely able to contain their love for each other.  
"Petalpaw, please step forward and jump onto the branch below me."  
Petalpaw glanced at Torrentrush, who nodded. She scurried up the tree and hopped onto the branch, meeting my gaze. She was clearly more terrified than Torrentrush had been.  
I looked down to the ground and saw Dawnfur looking up at me, nodding her head.  
"Dawnfur, I believe that Petalpaw has done everything she needs to  
become a warrior. Do you think your daughter has the hunt  
of the warrior? The claws of a warrior? The heart of a warrior?"  
Dawnfur and Petalpaw's stare locked into each other's as Dawnfur  
spoke, "Raw talent has made her an apprentice, but it's practice and skill that will make her a warrior, Vinestar.", her gaze softened and she smiled, "Turtlespots would be so proud of you, my daughter. I pray your father is watching you from StarClan as we speak."  
"Very well. Petalpaw, Dawnfur and I agree that you are ready for this achievement bestowed to you by StarClan. Your name shall now be Petalheart, in honor of your grace, kindness, and knowledge of wrong and right."  
This time, the whole clan couldn't contain their excitement, "TORRENTRUSH! PETALHEART! TORRENTRUSH! PETALHEART!"  
Petalheart smiled shyly at me and dipped her head. She then slid down the tree trunk (a new way of commuting down, and an interesting one at that), joining her family once more.  
"TORRENTRUSH! PETALHEART! TORRENTRUSH! PETALHEART!"  
"Settle down, JungleClan! Two ceremonies down, two to go!", I laughed.  
Silence.  
"Monkeykit, please step forward."  
Monkeykit gulped nervously and stood at the trunk of my tree, worry showing in his silver eyes as clear as rain drumming on leaves.  
"Monkeykit, you are now six moons old, which means you are ready to become an apprentice. Do you promise to become as skilled as all of StarClan combined?"  
"Umm..." he whimpered, looking down, "I...", he murmured looking at his family, "... Of course."  
I nodded, "Great. Monkeykit, I say this on behalf of StarClan: your name is now Monkeypaw, and you are now an apprentice. Your mentor shall be..."  
Ah, suspenseful silence. Don't you just love it?  
"... Parrotcall."  
Murmurs of shock swam through the crowd, but Parrotcall just smiled gently and padded towards the tree trunk.  
"Did Monkeypaw have a dream?"  
"We only have eight warriors! What kind of blasphemy is this?"  
"You're kidding... right, Vinestar?"  
My fur spiked at their rudeness as I spoke over the din, "Why I chose him is none of your concern. You know that there are many poisonous things in the jungle, and one medicine cat to heal isn't enough."  
The chatter receded, shaking their heads yes and looking up at me with doubtful faces. Thankfully, my clan can conceal their rowdiness if I tell them to. The real reason was because Monkeypaw helped out Parrotcall every day, since he didn't have any siblings. Besides, he always seemed to be drawn to the medicine den, and he always seemed to know quite a bit about the clan's history, even though it's shrouded in secrets and mysteries. The only way he could know that is through StarClan.  
I flattened my fur against my back again and meowed calmly, "Monkeypaw, touch noses with Parrotcall.  
At first he hesitated, but then he leaned towards Parrotcall and touched noses with her. Then, they walked back into the clearing and sat down, ignoring glares and looks of confusion.  
"Beatingpaw, please step forward and ju-"  
"I found these three on the border.", a JungleClan warrior growled locally from the camp entrance.


End file.
